The Second Wedding Of River Song
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: The Doctor and River get married again but this time all their friends were there. But what happened?


**I don't own anything it all belongs to the BBC but I can fight back so watch out**

* * *

River stood in her bedroom looking at herself in her mirror. She was wearing a white silk dress, which was like the dress she had worn in Manhattan except it was strapless and silk. Her hair was as it always was except there was a spray of diamonds in her hair. She was wearing high heeled silk white shoes with diamonds. "You look beautiful" Amy said. Amy was wearing a long silk pale blue dress, as she was River's only bridesmaid.

"Thank you. I feel beautiful" River said.

"Look at my little girl all grown up" Amy said.

"I know. I hope this will be better than my first wedding, although everyone I loved was there and it was who I was marrying that mattered"

"I hope the boys have got their act together" Amy said thoughtfully.

"Hello Jack" the Doctor said shaking his hand.

"Hey Doc" Jack said "Finally making an honest woman of River"

"Yeah that's right, like I'll ever make an honest woman of River" the Doctor said. Jack took his seat with the rest of the Torchwood team laughing. "Doctor?"

"Martha it's great to see you" the Doctor said.

"You've changed" Martha said.

"Couldn't avoid it" the Doctor said "Enjoy the wedding"

"You too" Martha said taking her seat next to Jack and Mickey.

"Craig, Sophie lovely to see you how's Stormy…..I mean Alfie?" the Doctor said.

"He's great" Sophie said.

"So who's the lucky woman?" Craig asked.

"River, I love her with all my hearts" the Doctor said.

"Come on Craig let's get our seat" Sophie said leading Craig away. "Doctor, lovely see you"

"And you Winston" the Doctor said.

"May I say it is lovely to be somewhere where nobody knows me" said Liz 10.

"Well I hope you enjoy the service" the Doctor said. Churchill and Liz 10 took their seats.

"Doctor, you've changed"

"Wilf it's great to see you. How's Donna?" the Doctor said.

"Happy, very happy. As happy as she can be like this" Wilf said.

"Good. Well enjoy the service" the Doctor said.

"Thank you" Wilf said going to sit next to Churchill.

"So who's your best man?" Rory asked looking at the array of the Doctor's friends.

"You are" the Doctor said slightly confused.

"No, I'm giving River away" Rory said.

"Oh can't you do both?"

"No. Amy would kill us"

"Erm I'll asked Jack, hang on" the Doctor hurried over to Jack "Jack I need you to be my best man"

"Ok, it would be an honour" Jack said.

"Thanks" the Doctor said hurrying back to Rory "Sorted"

"Good" Brian walked up to Rory "Hi Dad"

"Hi Rory" Brian said.

"So they finally told you about River" the Doctor said.

"Yes, they did" Brian said.

"Well dad do you want to sit down at the front" Rory said, ushering Brian off. "Dad didn't take well when we told him about Melody"

"Ahh right, I see" the Doctor said.

"Is everyone here?" Rory asked.

"I think so. Look even Kate's here" the Doctor said.

"Well I go and see if River is ready" Rory said going into the TARDIS. He found Amy setting River's veil straight with a diamond tiara. "Wow" Rory gasped.

"Oh dad" River said hugging him.

"You all ready?" Rory asked when River let go of him.

"I think so" River said.

"Okay I'll go and tell the Doctor. I'll come back and get you" Rory said leaving.

"Are you feeling alright?" Amy asked as River sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah fine, I can't believe all our friends are out there" River said.

"It'll be great, you'll be great" Amy said smiling.

Rory ran up to the Doctor "The women are ready" Rory said.

"Finally" the Doctor said "Okay I'll get Jack" the Doctor said rushing down the aisle to Jack in the front row. "Jack come on" the Doctor said. Jack walked past Gwen and joined the Doctor in the pagoda with the priest.

Rory came in and smiled at River. River stood up and picked up her bouquet. Amy picked up her bouquet and followed Rory and River out the room. River dress dragged along the floor. Rory, River and Amy reached the doors. River kissed Rory and he took her arm. Amy stood behind them. Rory opened the doors and the music started. They walked out of the doors. They walked down the aisle, they tees shading the aisle. The hem of River's dress brushed the grass. They reached the pagoda decorated with flowers. River and the Ponds went up the steps. River stood next to the Doctor and Rory and Amy stood next to Jack. The Priest started "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…." The finally the most important part came "Doctor do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" the Doctor said looking at River.

"And do you River Song take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do" River said looking at the Doctor.

"Then it is my enormous pleasure to name you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest said. The Doctor leaned in and cupped River face and kissed her deeply. The whole congregation applauded.

The reception was in the TARDIS in a large room filled with tables and chairs, which had been decorated by flowers and ribbons. When it was time for the father of the bride's speech Rory stood up and said "Melody is a very special girl and the Doctor is a very special man and I have only one thing to say you. Thank you, you have released me this monster is yours now" at this River crumpled up with laughter "I'm not very good at speeches so I'll just say, I hope your very happy but don't make me a granddad to soon" Rory sat down and Amy and River smiled and him. Then it was Jack's turn "I've know the Doctor for a long time. I've met three different versions of him, I haven't known River for that long but the first time I met her I was disappointed that she was with the Doctor. Both because I thought I had a chance with the Doctor and because I thought I had a chance with River. I want to wish the both of you the best of luck. And Doctor I hate to but a downer on this but me and Yanto have a bet that River will threaten you with a gun between now and tomorrow morning. So River I counting on you to threaten him and get me fifty quid" at that Jack sat down. The Doctor and River had the first dance to "Somewhere only we know"

Liz 10 talked to River "It's lovely to see you when you're not stealing from me"

"Well I needed to show the Doctor the painting" River reasoned.

Later on the Doctor was talking to Kate when River came over "Oh Kate, the Doctor talks about you and your dad all the time. It's so nice to meet you at last" River said.

"It's nice to meet you too" Kate said.

"I heard that my husband here used to work for your dad" River said.

"Yes he did" Kate said.

"God he must have been awful" River said.

"Oi" the Doctor exclaimed.

When everyone had gone and it was the just the Doctor, River and the Ponds were left in the TARDIS. "Well we're going to bed" Amy said.

"Don't be too loud" Rory said. The Ponds went away. The Doctor picked River up and carried her to the bedroom "I'm quite the screamer, sweetie" River reminded him.

* * *

**Please review, I love reviews.**


End file.
